


Thrift shop

by Anxious_Procrastinating



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Procrastinating/pseuds/Anxious_Procrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus's signature coat has been object of various intellectual discussions. Legends say that to make it stay on his shoulders, Laxus glued it to his shirt. But what is the true story of this important piece of clothing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrift shop

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, I think I'm officially crazy. I'll explain where all this came from: I read Fairy Tail scans on Facebook and the comments below each picture. As you know, (if you follow the manga) during his fight with Wahl, Laxus lost his coat and the comments were like "NOOOOO! THE COAT! OH MY GOOOOD!" and stuff like that. While listening to music I came across Macklemore's Thrift shop and I got inspired XD I hope you like it!XD
> 
> (Originally posted on FF.net on 28/02/2016)

Laxus Dreyar. This name was well-known in Fiore. It belonged to the grandson of Makarov Dreyar, the Master of the famous guild Fairy Tail. This guy was one of the strongest mages in the continent, capable of defeating Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints. Just hearing his name could send shivers down the spine of his enemies and infused a sense of safety and courage in his friends.

If just the name wasn't enough, his appearance too, could make the bravest of men cower in fear. He was a tall, blonde man. His face was generally dead serious, not giving away a single emotion, it only changed when he got mad. When that happened though, his expression was really the last thing you noticed. Always if you got to stay alive after being fried by one of his lightnings. Another characteristic feature of his was the lightning-shaped scar that ran across the right side of his face, that gave him an even more threatening look.

Laxus was a powerhouse. Not only the amount of his magical power was enormous, but also his physical strength was huge. Not that it was unexpected with those toned muscles rippling under the fabric of his clothes. His way of dressing was really elegant: he always wore trousers, never jeans. And simple shoes, never sneakers. Then a shirt or a skin-tight turtleneck. But no matter what he put on, there was a constant. An element that 99.9% of the times didn't change: his coat.

It was a big black coat, furry and with lots of feathers. He had the habit not to put his arms in the sleeves, he just laid it on his shoulder and let it flap behind him in the wind. He looked like a mafia boss like that, very ominous. The opinions on it were various. There were people who thought it was stylish, whereas there were others who thought that it looked like a coat that just an old man would wear. The latter was the thing that Evergreen kept repeating him when he bought it.

Since he became an S-class mage, Laxus had always had tons of money to buy himself whatever he wanted and lead an expensive life. But before that, he struggled like every mere mortal with such things as rent, bills and groceries. Not that his grandfather wasn't willing to help him, but hell no, he would make it by himself. Sometimes though, even if he was an S-class, he ran out of money, it could happen. Especially when he was on really long missions, he often brought too little money with him and he was forced to reduce the expenses to a minimum. Thank god there was Freed, who, being the thoughtful one of the group, always saved the situation.

The point is that even if Laxus was such a powerful mage and had reached a certain level, sometimes he just didn't feel like going on long missions which lasted weeks or even months. If he didn't need much money, he picked simple and short jobs, so that he could come home, to Fairy Tail, soon.

There was one particular mission, that he picked when he was around 18: fight a wyvern for 300000 jewels. Child's play. He was sure that if he left in the morning he would be back the same evening. He didn't bring a change of clothes, nor much money, just what was necessary to grab a bite. He didn't certainly need them to complete his task, but he took his Raijinshuu with him, it was always so nice to have them around.

They arrived to the place where the wyvern lived before midday and in an hour it was all taken care of. The point is, that little shit was a tricky bastard, and when you fight an enemy, you necessarily need to dirty your hands. And your clothes certainly can't remain unscathed. It never happens. Must be some Murphy's law or something like that. That time, well, their clothes were so tattered and dirty that they absolutely needed a change. They couldn't go around like that. They had to find a shop, but the guys considered something: every time Evergreen went shopping she just couldn't stop to one item. No, she always bought at least 10 dresses, 23 skirts, 12 shirts, 14 pairs of shoes and 5 fans which matched with the colors of the things she had just bought, because seriously, even if Bickslow's, Freed's and Laxus's closets were about to explode because they were filled with her clothes, she never had something nice to wear or the right accessories. So, since they had so little money, even with the pay of the job, and didn't want to see her sulking on the way back to Magnolia because she hadn't had the possibility to buy that oh, so nice skirt or that beautiful pair of sandals, they decided to go to a thrift shop. There, at least, things cost less.

Just as they entered the shop, Bickslow snatched a dress from a shelf and sprinted into a fitting room. Whenever they went shopping together, he liked playing like that and dressing up, every time playing a different role. Several minutes later, during which Laxus, Freed and Evergreen had started looking around for something nice, Bickslow showed up wearing a short blue dress, which showed his cleavage (?). He staggered forward in high-heeled silver shoes. Then, trying to make an impression of a girl, he put a and on his chest, and speaking with a high-pitched voice, he said: "Oh my god! This dress is sooooo niceee! It exalts all of my curves!" He even brought the other hand on his right hip.

"Indeed Bickslow, you look very feminine, with all those long 'curls'...on your legs" commented Freed.

Upon hearing that, Bickslow lowered his gaze, seemingly registering just in that moment the presence of hairs on his body, and screamed: "WAAAAAAAHHH! I FORGOT TO SHAVE MY LEGS!" and ran back into the fitting room pretending to cry for having made an ass of himself in public.

Many people in the shop didn't even pay him attention, some looked at him in shock and others laughed along with Freed, Laxus, Evergreen and, of course, his babies. After that Bickslow appeared again in nothing other than his boxers and started looking for other clothes talking about how mad he got when his twin sister came to him in tears saying that she'd been made fun of.

"People are so rude nowadays" said Freed with a sigh, skimming through a pile of colored t-shirts.

In the meantime Ever had found many things she wanted to buy. She disappeared in the fitting rooms and her friends thought that from the amount of things she'd brought with her, she would never come back again. Freed had found a pair of olive drab trousers and a red, long-sleeved t-shirt. Bickslow wanted to take a pair of oversized jeans and a sweatshirt. Laxus was already wearing a pair of dark blue trousers and a purple shirt. The three guys were about to go to pay, a way to kill time while waiting for Evergreen, when the blonde mage saw it: maybe the coolest piece of clothing he'd ever seen. It hung near the pay desk in all of its glory. He stared at it in trance, already imagining how badass he'd look wearing that. He slowly got closer to it, he grabbed it and threw it onto his shoulders. He looked at himself in the mirror with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"What's this?" Ever's disgusted tone brought him back to reality.

"Huh, a coat?" he answered almost puzzled by the stupid question.

"It's horrible"

"WHAAAAT?"

"It probably belonged to an old man. No wait, an old woman"

"Bullshit" he turned around and started looking at himself again, almost with pride. "I look incredible. Tell her, Freed"

"Even if he looks like an old man, Laxus will always be cool!"

"I don't look like an old man!" he sounded desperate. "Bicks, at least you, tell me you like it"

"It's as furry as my legs. I love it"

"I don't think I do anymore"

"Hey!" Bickslow protested, really considering if he should have had his legs waxed.

"Just kidding, don't take it so bad man. It's a too bigass coat to just leave it here"

"Oh, the coat is bigass, not me"

He went ignored.

"So, you're seriously buying it?" Evergreen asked, fanning herself, still not liking the thing at all, almost shocked that her idol had such terrible tastes.

"Damn right, I am"

Here starts the legend of Laxus Dreyar's coat. A furry and loyal friend that would always stay glued to his shoulders, never abandoning him, even in the most ferocious battles.

But a question still remains unanswered: does Laxus really look like an old man? Over to you in the comments!


End file.
